A New Hero for a New Universe
by Seeker-of-Raven
Summary: Fed up with being the last surviving Wizard on the planet and needing a new purpose in his life. Harry Potter, with the help of Muggle scientist, he turns the Veil of Death into a portal to an alternate universe. He meets and become friends with Tony Stark. The friendship leads him to find a new reason to enjoy life and maybe finally find the love of his life. Possible AU&OOC:Harry


General Disclaimer: I do not own or have any part of the Harry Potter and Marvel Cinematic Universe or Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing the characters and fictional universe.

A/N: This story has been inspired by several other Harry Potter/Avengers crossovers. The stories that inspired my story are (I think) worth taking a look at (if you haven't already). _Wand and Shield_by Morta's Priest; _Harry Potter: the Avenger_ by kb0; _Avengers: Marvel Knight_ and _Ultimatum_ by SixPathSage; _Death's Avenger_ by mathiasgranger; _A Third Path to the Future_ by Vimesenthusiast; _The Storm that Changes the World_ by the Goldman; _Wanderer_ by Cywsaphre; _Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger_ by stargatesg1fan1

Author's Key:

…_**Flashbacks or Flash-forward… **_

_Thoughts_

'Wandless Spell Casting'

"Speech"

_-"Speech in a Foreign Language"-_

~"Telepathy/Mind Speech"~

_**A New Hero for a New World**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Part 1-New Universe & New Friends

Story Time Line

It had been one hundred and seven years since the final battle where seventeen-year-old, Harry Potter, defeated the dark lord, Voldemort and ended the second Wizarding war.

It was one hundred years since the divesting effects of power-enhancing ritual done by Voldemort on the eve of the final battle that would see the collapse of the magical civilization on Earth. Hermione Granger soon discovered that her best friend, Harry, would be a witness to the death of magic. All because FATE had deemed Harry the one person to unite the Deathly Hallows; thereby making him the legendary Master of Death, which makes him immortal or at the very least very, very long-lived.

It had now been fifty-seven years since the last wizard and witch died, leaving Harry Potter as the sole magic user in the world. The hardest part about watching his friends die was the guilt of surviving. However, Hermione left him with hope that maybe he could find a new home in which to live. Not amongst the ruins of the magical world, but a place where he could truly start over on an alternate Earth.

It has been fifty-three years since Harry Potter started to study Hermione's theory about alternate dimensions, where an alternate Earth could exist. Her idea and with supporting research discover that the Veil of Death was an inactive gateway to other dimensions.

With the help of some of the world's foremost leading experts in Theoretical Physics, Astrophysics and several other fields of study, Hermione's theory was proven to be theoretically a possibility. A task force was set up in the former Ministry for Magic building, manpower and funding was put into the project from around the world.

The day was soon upon everyone who had worked on the Gateway Project. Harry had volunteered to be the individual to enter the dimensional portal. The only problem was the belief that the power source would only provide enough energy to open the gate for one way trip.

This fact didn't bother Harry, in fact, it seemed fitting that he would be able to start over in a place that nobody knew his name or who he was. In fact, something seemed to be calling for him from beyond the misty Veil. Something that gave him hope that he would find everything that he longed for in the depth of his soul, a place to belong, an actual home, true friends and possibly love, forgiveness and family of his own; not to mention a way really to make a difference. The feeling that he felt whenever he was near the Veil was intense, like it (the Veil) new that it had a particular purpose, a reason that it had been built in the first place, and Harry was this reason for the Veil's existence.

As the last surviving magic user in the world, he had been able to lay claim anything magical that he wanted from artifacts, books and ancient tomes, magical weapons, gold and silver, anything and everything. Of course, what he could donate he did for a magical memorial that would be built so that the future generations of non-magical humans could know that magic did truly exist. He had spent several late nights working on finding a way to preserve what he could of magic from magical plants needed for potions. Along with the very few magical creatures that survived were captured and put in a mix of technology and magic to create a stasis field within several special magical trunks that Harry created for the purpose of conserving last of the magical animals.

London, England

June, C.E. /A.D. 2105

In the lowest level of the former British Ministry for Magic complex, which underwent renovation to become the British Department of Experimental Sciences, a flurry of activity is taking place in the infamous Department of Mysteries. The busy technicians, scientist, and other authorized personnel working on the GateWay Project were going about their work of checking and double checking that the very expensive, very sensitive high-tech equipment and computers were working within standard parameters. Within the next thirty minutes, Harris *"Harry"* Evans-Potter, would activate the GateWay arch that would create a portal to an alternate dimensional Earth.

…30 Minutes Later…

The one-hundred-twenty-four-year-old, Harry Potter stood in front of the tall archway that had been wrongly named the Veil of Death. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before giving thumbs up to the General in charge, who then gave the order to power up the generators that hopefully would charge the black granite arch with enough power, so that it would open a portal to an alternate dimensions version of Earth. The generators were able to produce enough energy to cause the ancient runes carved into the granite-like material to begin to glow and eerie shade of azure blue.

It took some time for any other signs to appear that something; anything was happening with the ancient magical artifact. An unseen, yet powerful wind began to whip around the chamber as it roared so loud that all other sound could not be heard. The wind finally became somewhat visible as a whirlwind contained within the confines of the granite archway. The sleeping artifact had been awakened for the purpose of its creation.

When all the ancient runes on the surface of the archway were fully powered, the artifact began to pulse and hum with the energy being fed to it. Bolts of energy started to crisscross the misty curtain, and a circular portal began to open. The ground underneath the chamber began to shake violently.

The swirling portal continued to open until it was large enough to fit a single person through it. Harry levitated three medium sized, military style trunks through the portal in front of him. Turning briefly to his audience, he gave a quick salute, which was returned before grabbing his rucksack with his free hand and slinging it over his shoulder before stepping through the portal. Once, Harry was safely through the portal horizon; the ground starts to shake again, but more violently as one by one the sequence of runes dims to where they can hardly be seen anymore.

The event is not yet over as the Veil's granite columns begin to crumble one by one. They are some coming to the powerful amount of magical energy forced through them to create a rift between dimensions. The Veil has completed its original job for which it was created – the failsafe mechanisms installed within the magical artifact were triggered causing the Veil to self-destruct.

(Alternate Dimension of Earth)

Kunar Province, Afghanistan

June, C.E. /A.D. 2008

Harry awoke with a start to find himself in a semi-arid desert valley surrounded by tall, rugged mountains. ~ _Of all the places that I could have landed on this Earth, I had to land in Afghanistan. ~_ He thought with a groan. He stood up and dusted his dark gray fatigues off before gathering his rucksack and throwing it over his shoulder. Sending out a wandless _'accio'_ to summon the trunks that he had sent through the portal before him; when he had gathered his belongs together, he cast _'reducio'_ to shrink the magical trunks further until they were the size of three one inch binders.

_Then again, I'm not casting real wandless magic. He thought ruefully. The only real wandless magic is limited to a simple telekinesis and the ability of a master legilimencer to utilize a type of limited telepathy. To perform any other magic's a wizard or witch needs to use focus. I was just lucky enough to come across Ollivander's family Grimoire, which told of a secret family magic that taught a wand crafter how to craft magical foci into other useful items other than a simple wand. The Grimoire also explained how to re-craft a wand into another shape like a staff or something smaller like a ring or stylized cuff bracelet. ~ _

The sound of explosions nearby set Harry into survival mode. He fell back on his training, finding a small enclave in the nearest mountainside; Harry went about setting up some protection and concealment wards before casting another _'reducio,'_ to reduce in size, his rucksack to a smaller size. He hid it and the shrunken trunks in the enclave before casting some camouflage wards on the opening. However, before he manages to get too far from the hiding spot, a missile lands in a fiery explosion that is too close to him and him his sent flying through the air where he lands against some rocks, hitting his head and knocking him out.

The guards entered the room in which Tony Stark and Yinsen were being held. The room was also their makeshift work room. The two prisoners raised their hands in the air. They watched as two more guards dragged roughed up young man that was around twenty-five years old into the room before leaving the beaten man on the ground. The guards then left the prisoners in the room, making sure to lock the door on the way out.

The new prisoner let out a pain-filled groan as he shakily stood up. He looked around his cell for a lack of a better term before turning his deep emerald green eyes in their direction.

The awkward silence was broken when Tony quipped, "So…what's your name and how did you end up a guest of our lovely hosts?"

Harry sent a passive probe into each man's mind; even though, he regretted doing this, but he needed to know if they were friend or foe. He picked up a brief glimpse of each man's life and knew that both men were trustworthy individuals at least for now. So he answered, "Harris Evans."

"As for my story about how I ended up here…well I stepped through an experimental portal that seems to have brought me to an alternate dimension of Earth." He informed his fellow captives.

Both Tony and Yinsen took a few moments to absorb what their new friend had just said. They both knew that the story was strange but plausible as both men were scientists. The idea of alternate dimension was intriguing to their scientific mind. Besides, they had both heard the rumors about the existence of super-powered humans appearing around the world in the last couple of years.

Yinsen spoke up at this point saying, "Then I'm afraid that your long journey may have been for nothing, Harris. As you should know, they're going to kill us when they decide that they no longer have any use for us," (from now on Harry will be referred to as Harris).

"I'm going to guess that you two already have an escape plan in mind." Harris comment, watching as both men glanced to the other, which served to affirm his hypothesis.

"You can tell us more about yourself while we work on our escape." Tony said while handing over the blueprints to his new friend.

Harris gave a quick nod in agreement before taking a look at the blueprints. "The design is impressive. Is it yours?" He asked with a glance in Tony's direction.

"Yes." Tony agreed with some pride entering his voice.

"I guess now would be a good time to ask if you have any knowledge about science or building stuff?" Tony questioned as the three men set about working on an escape plan.

"Yeah, I know the basics about physics and engineering."

Tony was pleasantly surprised to hear that Harris knew about engineering and physics. "That's good, because we need to get this built." Tony said cheerfully; eager to get out of the cave prison and back to Malibu.

"Then let's get to work on getting us out of this place." Harris quipped as the three men set about the task of escaping.

The three men soon settled into a comfortable rhythm of working on an escape plan and sharing more about their lives with each other. Tony and Yinsen managed to catch Harris up to date on current world events and world history. In return, Harris commented on the similarities and differences between his Earth and this new Earth. One such difference was during the Second World War. While the main events of the war were the same, there was a difference in the fact that his world had Grindelwald and his supporters, and this Earth had the likes of Schmidt aka the Red Skull and Hydra.

Harris was concerned to hear about the emergence of super-powered humans that the tabloid media had labeled mutants. _~ I'll have to find out more about the super-powered mutants, ~_ he pondered_. ~ It's possible that mutants could be this could be this dimensions version of magic users. I would hate to see mutants exploited or persecuted for being different. Professor Binns may have been able to avoid the topic of Witch hunts and trials in history of magic class, but the pure-blood children grew up with stories about the horrible muggles who burned witches at the stake. Muggle-born and Muggle raised half-bloods, like him, were taught about the Witch Trials in school, on the history channel, in books, television and movies. ~_ He thought bitterly and with grim determination decided that he wouldn't stand by and watch if something similar happened in this dimension.

Deciding that it would be best to focus on his current situation, Harris questioned, "Tony, I hate to ask, but is it possible that someone from your company could be working with these men." It made sense to him that this was possible given the details of his friend's family business of weapons development.

"He has a point, Tony." Yinsen spoke his agreement while cleaning his glass with one of the few semi-clean rags.

"I don't want to think about the possibility that you could be right." Tony grumbled disliking the fact that Harris had voiced own his concerns about someone in his company selling weapons under the table. "I'll cross that bridge when we get out of here. Right now, let's focus on getting the hell out of here."

Harris decided to keep quiet on the subject for now; sensing that the subject was a hard one for Tony to imagine that it had been one of his people would sell him out.

The days passed slowly for the three men as they busied themselves with working on finishing welding the layers of metal plating together. When they were finished with the each piece of armored plate, they set the armor piece in one corner of the workroom and started on another section of armor. As time passed, Harris's friendship with his fellow prisoners grew to the point that he decided to learn about, a small amount, of his magical powers. He did this by explaining about his Wizarding heritage and showing them some of his magic by augmenting his physical strength whispering the words _'augendae corporis robore'_ under his breath as he focused on only strengthen the muscles of his upper body. He felt a rush of magic flow through until it settled in the muscles of his arms, which allowed him to bend the metal with his bare hands.

"How'd you do that?" Tony asks in an excited tone.

"I explained about magic?" Harris reminds his friend.

"No, I know," Tony replies. "I'm talking about that thing with your eyes just after you whispered something...some spell or something? Your eyes changed to a gold color and did a swirly pattern type thing." He rushes to explain in excitement.

"I'm not sure why that happens." Harris answers. "It didn't always do that. The more I studied magic and the more I worked to control my internal magic the more kind of evolved in strength and skill. It's hard to explain, and I'm still learning how magic works. I mean there is a difference in types of magic. The most prominent is a type of magic that is inner magic that is when a magic user focuses the magic, towards themselves, as in the case of animagus and metamorphmagus."

"Wait a minute." Tony says raising his hand to interrupt Harris's explanation. "What is animagus, and meta...whatever you just said?"

"Animagus is a witch or wizard who had the ability to transform themselves into a specific animal like my godfather, Sirius, who could...I guess you could say shape-shift himself into a large black Wolfhound. Metamorphmagus is the ability to shape shift to disguise oneself or to mimic another person."

"Oh, Okay. I'm sorry to have interrupted, please finish explaining the difference magic." Tony said, waiving Harris on as he went back to work tinkering with the circuitry for the suit of armor.

"Okay, well...then you have external magic." Harris lamented while resuming his task of straightening some of the metal pieces.

"External magic is when a magic user focus's their power outward into their surroundings." He commented, "This action is to cause an effect on the environment or an opponent in the case of magical combat. The change in the surroundings can be witnessed as it in a jet of colored light before it hits the target. Then depending on what the intent of the spell being cast and the target, itself, the effect can be harmless like turning a table into a pig or it can be deadly like in the case of the killing curse, which can...well kill, hence the name of the curse."

"And in actuality that is a very simplified understanding of magic." Harris spoke with a bit of laugh and shake of his head. "My best friend in school, Hermione, she could give you a much better answer to the kind of magic than I can. After all her job as an unspeakable was to research the origin and nature of magic;" He muttered with a sad but fond smile, as he remembered his friend.

Tony noticed his friend's far off look and gave him a moment of remembrance; however, he was eager to offer his help. "Well, I'll be glad to help you figure out the magic stuff, when we get out of here."

Tony was excited to learn about Harris's powers. However, his scientific mind had a hard time believing that his new friend's power was strictly magical in nature. _~ No, there has to be more to Harris's powers than just the explanation of magic. Perhaps some kind of an energy field that he could manipulate or control to seemingly creates the effect of magic. ~_ He pondered as he set his new friend with the task of straightening or bending the metal material into the needed shape to fit his armored suit's design.

The prisoners were still working on the armored suit; a week later, when the doors burst open, and a larger than usual group of terrorists entered the workroom with their weapons pointed at the captives. The prisoners raised their hands above their heads, offering no resistance. A man, they hadn't seen before stepped forward from amongst the armed group. The somewhat intelligent looking man walks closer to the trio as he rubs a ring on his hand.

He looks at Tony and speaks in clear English, "relax.

Yensin, Tony and Harris lowered their hands but continued to stand their ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"The bow and arrow..." he says while seeming to examine Tony's small ARC reactor that is in Tony's chest. "...Was once the pinnacle of weapons technology..." he lamented, now moving towards the decoy missile launcher.

"It allowed the Great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine, an empire that twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size the size of the Roman Empire." He elaborates takes a look at the blueprints before setting them back on the table.

"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark technology rules these lands. And soon it will be my turn." He finishes his monologue, turning to face the prisoners.

-"Why have you failed me?"- The man questions Yinsen while maintaining eye contact with Tony.

-"We're working diligently."- Yinsen answers, trying to keep calm.

-"I let you live."- He says calmly, shifting to face Yinsen. –"Is this how you intend to repay me?"- His questions in a cold, steely voice moving toward Yinsen in slow, methodical steps.

-"It's very complex."- Yinsen explains quietly. -"They are working hard and are doing their best to assemble the missile as fast as they can."-

-"On his knees."- The leader orders of the nearest guards, who step forward grabbing Yinsen and forcing him to kneel. Harris has to remind himself to stick to the plan and not to rush in like his foolish younger self would have done.

-"You think I'm a fool"- He questions while picking up pliers and then a piece of coal burning between pliers's teeth. -"I'll get the truth of you." -

Tony is starting to look very concerned.

-"We've been working-o-o-on t-the missile." - Yinsen softly stutters.

-"Open your mouth."- The leader of the group orders after turning back to face the group a piece of burning coal glowing menacingly between the teeth of the pliers.

"What's does he want?" Tony questions Yinsen, worried about his friend.

-"You think I'm a fool?"- The man states, his hand on Yinsen's head as he forces it down onto the anvil.

-"What's going on?"- He questions. -"Tell me the truth."- His voice low and menacing.

-"There building your Jericho."- Yinsen replied.

-"The truth!"-

-"Your Jericho!"-

-"The truth!"-

-"Your Jericho!"-

-"The truth!"-

-"Your Jericho!"-

"What do you want? A delivery date?" Tony anxiously interjects, stepping forward. The guards by the door quickly move forward and point their weapons at both Harris and Tony. Both men raise their hands in a submissive gesture.

The leader of the Ten Rings considers Tony carefully.

"We need him to finish the missile." Tony argues. "He's a good assistant."

"You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." He snapped before walking out of the room followed by his guards.

During the rest of the day and through the night, the trio worked harder than they had in the previous months of their captivity. When they finished the last piece of armor, they began the task of assembling the different pieces. Welding the many pieces of the suit together to create what would be the prototype for Iron Man.

Yinsen and Harris helped Tony into the suit of armor. When the chest piece was lowered into place, Yinsen inquired, "Okay? Can you move?"

Getting an affirmative from Tony, both men went about the task of tightening the metal plates into their place on the suit. While doing this, each man took turns quizzing the others on the details of their escape plan.

"Okay, say it again?" Harris said, quizzing Tony on the escape route.

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."

Tony was in the suit when the slot in the workroom door slammed open. One of the terrorists began yelling through the small opening.

"Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark! Evans!"

"Say something." Tony pleads with Yinsen. "Say something back to him."

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..." As Yinsen explains this, the guard is yelling more demands in the background in another language.

"Then speak Hungarian." Tony suggests.

"Okay. I know." Yinsen says cryptically.

"What do you know?" This time it is Harris who asks the question in a hushed whisper.

Some more words were exchanged, when the guard became fed up and motioned for his buddy to unlock the door. The two guards never noticed the explosives attached to the inside of the door, which exploded, killing them instantly.

"How did that work?" questioned Tony.

"Oh, my goodness," Yinsen says as he catches a glimpse of the destruction.

"It worked alright," Yinsen says a bit breathlessly

"That's what I do." Tony says as he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

"Yeah, it worked, but now they are on their way." Harris said in agreement. "I can hear them coming."

"Let me finish this." Yinsen says bending slightly.

"Initialize the power sequence." Tony gives the order to Yinsen.

"I'll finish up, Yinsen." Harris said stepping into finish tightening the bolt on the suit.

"Okay," Yinsen agrees handing the wrench to Harris and turning around to a computer on the desk behind them.

"Tell me. Tell me." Yinsen says ready to enter the commands into the computer.

"Function 11." Tony explains. "Tell me when you see a progress bar." Yinsen types the commands into the laptop computer.

"It should be up right now." Tony continues to babble.

"Yes," Yinsen replies.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you see." Tony commands.

"I have it." Yinsen confirmed.

"Press control I."

"I- got it." Yinsen said as Tony continued to talk him through what commands to type into the laptop.

As Yinsen finished entering the commands into the computer, Harris finished buttoning up the suit of armor for Tony.

Tony reminded Harris to tighten up every other hex bolt.

A worried Yinsen commented with "They're coming!"

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before following me out." Tony reminded the two men.

Harris was finishing tightening the last of the hex bolts when he heard Yinsen mutter "We need more time."

Straightening up, Yinsen turned to his two friends and said "Hey, I'm going to go buy you both some more time."

"Stick to the plan." Tony tries to remind Yinsen, but Yinsen doesn't listen instead he then takes off into the tunnel.

"Stick to the plan!" Tony yells after Yinsen.

Yinsen stops briefly to grab a gun from one of the dead guards. He started to fire the weapon as he disappeared into the tunnel. Gunfire could be heard as Yinsen's yelling grew fainter.

Harris grabbed the other dead guard's weapon and ducked behind a wall. He managed to keep a clear sight of anyone who might appear in the tunnel ahead of them. Six men came running towards their position, which confirmed his fear that Yinsen had either been captured or killed.

He fired the gun at the terrorists, succeeding in killing four of them. The other two managed to duck behind cover in time and preceded to return fire. Harris made a dash forward as bullets flew by him. Managing to duck behind some boulders and fired his assault rifle. Succeeding in hitting one of the two remaining Ten Rings terrorists in the leg twice. The man fell to the ground, and Harris put a three round burst in the guys's chest.

A light flashed behind him, and he turned halfway to see that Tony was marching towards him in the bulky armor suit. He turned back to see the remaining Ten Rings member stupidly gawking at the armored suit, so he quickly dispatched the man with another three round burst from his assault rifle. The man was hit in the chest and slumped to the ground.

Harris moved to be behind Tony in the iron suit. He opened fire a few more times when he managed to get a decent target. They met a door that had been shut with a lone terrorist banging in the metal door, begging to be let through the door. Harris took aim at the man and fired another short burst of bullets into the man's back. Tony, then begins to pound the door until it finally gives way, flying backwards almost knocking into the retreating men. The two men worked together to take out the remaining enemy combatants before moving towards the entrance of the cave.

Tony and Harris spotted Yinsen lying on a pile of sacks. "Yinsen!" Tony yells his voice muffled by the helmet.

"Watch out!" Yinsen warns his friends.

Harris glanced to his left where he spots Raza, the Ten Rings leader, about to fire a rocket launcher in his and Tony's direction. Harris and Tony manage to avoid being hit by the rocket-propelled explosive that crashes into the wall behind them causing a small cave-in. Tony unloads a rocket missile from the suits bulky left arm. The small bullet connects with the wall behind Raza in a small fiery explosion that knocks Raza unconscious. Tony and Harris make their way to Yinsen.

"Stark, Harris" Yinsen gasps from the effort to breathe.

Tony lifts the face plate of the armor suit so he can talk to Yinsen. "Come on. We got to go."

"Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it." Tony blubbered; tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen answers, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Come on, you're gonna see your family. Get up." Tony pleads with his friend.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this." Yinsen whispers, his voice growing weaker with each passing second.

"Tony, it's time." Harris whispers from where he is kneeling next to Yinsen. His eyes, however, are not looking down at Yinsen, but at a figure dressed in a dark shroud covered figure was hovering behind Tony. The hooded figure acknowledged Harris with a brief nod of the head before returning its gaze to Yinsen.

Yinsen catches this brief exchange, turns his head to look at Harris and whispers "Do you see her too, Harris? Is my beloved wife not the most beautiful of all wives?"

Tony is puzzled by these words, but Harris is not. "Yes, Yinsen. She is beautiful, now go to her and be at peace."

He understood that what he saw and what Yinsen was seeing were two different images. Yinsen was seeing the person that he most longed to see again, greet him in death. Harris as the one who united the Deathly Hallows was witnessing the actual faceless persona of Death.

"Thank you for saving me." Tony whispers in quiet understanding that he had failed to get Yinsen out as he promised. He may have broken his promise to Yinsen, but he wasn't going to break another promise by not getting Harris to safety.

Yinsen returns his gaze to Tony and then Harris again as he breathlessly whispers, "Don't waste it. Don't waste your lives. You both could do so much more with your lives instead of running away or destroying things. Don't waste your second chances." With a few more short, raspy breaths Yinsen's breathing stops as he passes into the Next Great Adventure.

Harris closes his eyes, bowing his head in a moment of silence. An upset Tony decides that enough is enough and slowly stands up, his suit of armor making a few noises as he stands. Tony moves towards the entrance to the cave, his face mask once again in place. He stands in the opening of the cave as the members of the Ten Rings open fire with bursts of bullets smashing against the metal plating.

Harris carefully moves towards the cave entrance. The sound of gunfire stops and then Tony stated, "My turn." Raising both arms of the metal suit, he unleashes both of the flame throwers, which sends a fiery stream at the Ten Rings member who quickly scramble for cover.

Weapons caches were placed on fire. Tony moved through the camp, setting all the stacked boxes of weapons and made sure to set them on fire. The heat from the flames ignited the chemicals and fiery explosions resulted. One such explosion caused a massive shockwave that sent him flying backwards, but left him unhurt.

He noticed Tony moving towards him as fast as he could move in the cumbersome suit of armor. Tony crouched down in the armor and grabbed hold of Harris before pushing a button on the arm of the suit. The two men soared into the air at the right time, as a second explosion occurred, and a fireball was released into the sky. The two men were rocketed some one thousand yards away from the camp before the rockets short out, they were sent crashing into the desert sand.

A/N: Many readers were asking the reason to why I had Harry use a different name. I answered one of the readers review with this response…

_I have hereby fixed the Harry/Hadrian problem. Harry will at least be known as Harris from now on. He will go by Harris because he wants to distance himself from his lonely past where he was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the vanquisher of the dark lord, etc. Harry Potter is someone who in this story had to watch his family, friends, and the world that he had come to know die: Hence, why he is also using his mother's maiden name instead of using the surname Potter. In his mind Harry Potter, the boy and the man he was or could have been died along with the Wizarding world. This new universe is his way of reinventing who he is and what he wants in his life. _

_Does my explanation help understand Harry's/Harris's psychological state of mind. I mean imagine if you witnessed everything that Harry has seen. Wouldn't you want a fresh start somewhere no one knows your name, your past, etc. _

I hope that this clears up any questions that a reader might have as to why I changed Harry's name. I also decided to use Evans for a last name because of Chris Evans who is the actor that portrays Steve Rogers aka Captain America.


End file.
